


Fault Line

by Morveren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronically-Ill Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morveren/pseuds/Morveren
Summary: Life’s weird, sometimes.One moment, you’re steadily working your way towards a college degree.The next, you’re lying face-down on the concrete, the concrete feeling cold against your cheek, well-aware of the fact that, instead of feeling your limbs, there was only the sensation of needles against your skin.One moment, you were an independent person, working a grueling part-time job and perfectly content with the knowledge that things would get better once you got your degree.The next, you’re moving back in with your parents, because some days, even getting out of bed was hard.One moment, you’re having a pain spell in the middle of the worst earthquake that New York City has ever witnessed.The next, you’re sitting in front of Captain America, patiently listening to him explain how you were the one that caused said earthquake.Yeah. Life’s weird like that.





	

The event that changed your life started with the little things, as all life-changing events did.

At first, you didn’t even notice it, had dismissed it as simple side-effects of your stressful college life.

The frequent migraines, you attributed to coffee withdrawal, nothing that aspirin wouldn’t fix.

There would be days when you would find it hard to get out bed, where even the mere idea of getting up and taking a shower was exhausting to you.

Sometimes you would trip over nothing at all, and you’d spill everything you had been holding. Bundles of handwritten notes, freshly-printed course papers, stained with coffee and finger food you’d managed to snag in between classes. At the time, you had laughed it off and attributed it to having “two left feet”, as your mother had called it.

However, the day before your final exams, when you had come out of your classroom running, when the warm air, filled with the promise of beaches and summer break, hit you full in the face, you were struck with a pain so severe that you had immediately lost your balance.

It felt like somebody had stuck a live wire straight into your spine and for a moment, you could actually feel the electricity traveling all the way up your body.

The world tilted. Your vision turned white. 

And you were looking up at the sky, dimly aware of people bursting into worried murmurs. You had collapsed in front of the building’s main doors, after all.

You could still feel the electricity, running inside your skin. Like lightning in your veins. 

It was all you could do not to scream.

You didn’t even notice the girl who broke off from the crowd to call for the guards, didn’t even notice that you had, in fact, wet yourself.

Right then, it had felt like the pain had manifested itself into a physical being, one that held you in a tight embrace, crushing you. 

You tried to suck in air, but the tightness around your chest wouldn’t go away.

It was right then, you knew that you needed help.

But of course, there were things that you didn’t know as well. You did not know, for example, that at the same time you fell, a massive earthquake had split Van Cortlandt Park nearly in two. The cost of repairing it could easily reach the millions, or so they say. 

On the day you fell, the day your life changed, people in the Bronx were kissing their children and thanking their lucky stars that the damage was contained in such a small area.

Most people called it a miracle. 

Others knew that it was something else.


End file.
